


A Proposal

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, Post-Sirius in Azkaban, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 14:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5931718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius has a proposal. How on earth will Remus respond?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

Remus Lupin sighed with pleasure. He was lying face-down and naked on his bed with Sirius Black kneeling over him. It was the day after the full moon and Sirius was giving him a massage, a ritual that dated back to their Hogwarts days. Strong fingers dug into his tight calf muscles.

"I missed this." The words slipped out before Remus could stop them.

The fingers kept on massaging, moving up to the backs of his thighs. "I know. I missed it too." There was a pause; Remus relaxed again. "Moony?"

"Mm?"

"What do you think about marriage?" A note of hesitation.

"Um..." He was puzzled by the change of subject. "Fine institution. Bulwark of our society. Why?"

"No, I mean-" The hands stopped moving. "What do you think about you and me? Getting married?"

Remus burst into laughter. He had to roll onto his side so as not to choke on his pillow. He laughed so hard his sides hurt. Just when he thought he was about to stop laughing, another wave overtook him. Tears started trickling out of the corners of his eyes. He gasped for breath and laughed some more.

Finally, wheezing, he said, "Oh Sirius, that was brilliant. That's a red-ink entry in the Prank Book, no question." At school they'd kept a journal of their pranks; outstanding ones were written in red. "God!" He laughed again. At last he rolled completely onto his back. Sirius wasn't laughing. Remus looked over at him. Oh, damn. His lover was looking away from him, trying to smile.

"Oh no. You were serious." Remus felt like a heel. It was still funny, though. He bit back another chuckle.

Sirius didn't even bother to wince at the unintentional pun. "Well, I **was**." He sighed and stretched out beside Remus. "I take it that's a no."

At least Sirius didn't seem too pissed off. Remus spoke carefully. "First of all, two men can't get married."

"I know, but we could have one of those commitment ceremonies."

Remus turned his face away quickly.

"Moony, I know you're laughing. Don't try to hide it." Sirius was about to start sulking, but Remus couldn't stop himself. He laughed again. Commitment ceremony! He looked at Sirius.

"Siri, why do you want to-" He repressed the wave of laughter that threatened to engulf him once more. "Have a commitment ceremony? Have you been reading the weddings page in the Prophet again?"

The Daily Prophet had started publishing notices of commitment ceremonies as well as traditional weddings the previous year, much to Sirius' enjoyment. He liked to read them aloud to Remus and comment, usually mockingly, on the participants' choice of clothing and music.

"Well, you know, we've been together for a long time. And it seems like when people know they're going to spend the rest of their lives together, they get married. So I thought, well-" Sirius ran his hand up and down Remus' arm. "Why don't you want to?"

Remus picked up Sirius' hand and kissed it. "I suppose I don't see the point, really. As you just said, we know we're going to spend the rest of our lives together-" He smiled, and saw the blue eyes light up in response-"So why should we go through a ceremony?"

Sirius turned to his side and began stroking Remus' chest lightly. "James and Lily got married."

"Um... Lily was pregnant and her Muggle relatives flipped out." And Lily had stomped around for weeks complaining about it. "Her mother kept saying that the baby needed a father." As if James hadn't been right there, completely over the moon at the thought of parenthood.

"Oh, right." A little pause. "And ... people get married because they want to let everyone know that they've made a commitment to each other."

Remus laughed again. "Sirius, everyone who needs to know about us already does." That really meant Harry; they'd told him during one of his visits. A sudden thought struck Remus. "If this is-Siri, I'll never leave you. You know that." He ran his fingers through Sirius' hair, still as black as his name.

Sirius kissed him. "Yes, I know. It's not-" Sirius shivered the way he did whenever they talked about his jealousy. "It's not that. I just-you know, I thought it might be nice."

Remus smiled. "Do you have it all planned out?" Sirius looked away; that meant yes. "Why don't you tell me? I promise not to laugh." Much. And he always enjoyed hearing Sirius' plans, even the impractical ones. Perhaps especially the impractical ones.

"We could do it here, in the garden. With our friends around."

"Oh, by the pond. That would be nice," Remus said gravely. "Clothes?"

"Our dress robes, don't you think?" Sirius started pulling Remus' chest hair gently, straightening it out and letting it spring back. "You could wear those brown ones I bought you last year. And we could have a reception afterwards. Set up some tables in the garden."

"Would someone officiate?" Remus was trying to go along with this, but he couldn't keep back a snicker. He buried his face in the crook of Sirius' neck.

"That tickles." Sirius squirmed. "No, I thought we could just, you know-"

Remus lifted his head. "Plight our troth?"

"Moony!" Sirius sighed. "I **was** going to say, read aloud poems that we'd written to one another."

Remus was horrified. He tried desperately to hide it. "Oh. That would be-" He noticed Sirius' lips twitching. "You-you bastard!" He'd been royally, beautifully set up. He punched Sirius on the arm. Sirius was laughing too hard to defend himself. In fact, he was laughing as hard as Remus had earlier. Harder.

"Oh, Moony, your face!" Sirius gasped. "Now **that's** a red-ink entry." He gathered Remus to him; Remus could feel the little quivers of Sirius' laughter. "I didn't even get to the part about the white doves we'd release at the end!"

Remus had to laugh too. He dropped a kiss onto Sirius' smiling mouth. "Did you already write your poem?"

Sirius chuckled. "No, alas."

"Well, that's a relief."

"Hey! It could be a literary masterpiece!" Sirius gave a mock glare. "An epic poem dedicated to-to our love, surviving despite the many obstacles in our path."

Remus rolled his eyes. "Epic poem, my arse."

"Oh, now that's a good idea." Sirius grabbed that portion of Remus' anatomy. "I could definitely write a poem about this delectable piece of flesh. Mm..." He started stroking it.

"And that's the poem you'd read aloud in front of all our friends? An ode to my bottom?"

"No, that would be later. In private." Sirius leered. He was still caressing Remus' arse.

Remus kissed him. "We're in private now." He rubbed his growing erection against Sirius' belly.

"Yes, we are." Sirius nibbled his ear. "Um... you're not too tired? After last night?"

"Never too tired for you, Siri." He stroked Sirius' stubbly cheek. "And the transformations are so much easier with Padfoot there." He slid his hand into the thick hair and pulled Sirius to him for a long kiss. He felt Sirius harden against his thigh, and smiled into the kiss.

Sirius rolled him onto his back. "Hold on to the headboard."

Remus lifted an eyebrow, but complied. He rather enjoyed it when Sirius took charge, and after the full moon his dominant side was usually dormant enough to allow it to happen.

Sirius knelt between his spread legs and stared. "God, you're gorgeous." He ran his hands up Remus' thighs, over his stomach, to his chest, and began playing with his nipples. Remus tried not to arch into the touch. A hot wet kiss fell on his left hip; the warm mouth worked up slowly to his nipple and bit it, then traveled further up to his collarbone. Sirius licked the hollow at the base of his throat, licked down to the other nipple, and bit it too. Remus was clutching the bars of the headboard tightly now. Sirius looked up at him and licked his lips. Remus growled and started to reach for him.

"Oh no you don't," Sirius said. "Keep your hands where they are." He kissed his way back down Remus' torso, stopping briefly to tongue his navel, and detoured around Remus' cock to his inner thighs. His hair kept trailing over Remus' skin, tickling and teasing him. The slick tongue traced intricate patterns on Remus' legs, almost like-

"Are you writing on me, Siri?" He gasped as the tongue stroked over his balls.

"Don't be silly." Sirius lifted his head. "Why would I do that?" He started licking again.

Remus tried to concentrate, lost track as once again the tongue flicked over his balls. Then Sirius took his sac into his mouth and sucked lightly. He still hadn't touched Remus' cock. Torturer. Remus heard himself whining. Sirius increased the pressure minutely; Remus whined louder. He felt a vibration around his balls and realized that Sirius was chuckling. His lover had a certain tendency towards sadism that ought to be-Sirius began humming. That ought to be encouraged. Oh yes.

Abruptly the amazing sensations ceased. His eyes flew open to see Sirius reaching into the bedside table and getting the jar of lubricant. Sirius leaned up and kissed him deeply before resuming his heavenly torment of Remus' balls, licking them firmly. Remus whined again as a slick finger slowly slid over his hole, circling it. He wanted more of anything, more of everything. The carved pattern on the headboard slats was digging into his palms, but he couldn't relax his grip. Finally Sirius took mercy on him and pushed the finger inside at the same time that he took Remus' cock into his mouth and sucked hard. His free hand picked up where his mouth had left off, caressing Remus' balls. And the strands of soft hair kept sliding lightly over Remus' groin and thighs... He gasped as a second finger entered him. The probing fingers found his prostate and pressed it.

"Siri, I'm going to-"

Sirius just sped up, sucking him even faster. Remus let himself surrender to the multiplicity of sensations; pleasure surged through him as the hot tongue moved rapidly over the underside and head of his cock with every stroke. He clenched his arse around the fingers fucking in and out of him and felt his balls tighten in the warm hand. With a gasp, he came, feeling invaded by ecstasy, as he pulsed into Sirius' mouth. After a moment Sirius raised his head; a drop of Remus' come balanced precariously at the corner of his mouth. Remus growled again. He desperately wanted to touch Sirius.

"Not yet." It was possible that Sirius knew him too well. The thought was driven out of his head by the sight of Sirius licking his lips clean. The fingers were still moving inside him, stroking over the sensitive little spot, making him harden again. "Mm," Sirius said appreciatively, eyeing his renewed erection. "I love that werewolf stamina."

Sirius withdrew his fingers and applied some of the lubricant to his own hard prick, biting his lower lip. He lifted Remus' legs to his shoulders and entered him slowly. Excruciatingly slowly. Remus was writhing and panting by the time Sirius was halfway inside him. He would really have to do something about that sadistic streak.

Then Remus realized that he could use his grip on the headboard to his advantage, and pressed himself fully onto Sirius' prick in one go. Sirius groaned. "Remus..." Remus pulled himself off, then pushed down again. Sirius managed to grin. "Once again you manage to top from the bottom." This was Sirius' new phrase; he'd read it in a copy of the Gay Times that Harry had sent them as a gag gift, and found it hilarious.

"I wouldn't have to if you'd just top from the top!"

Sirius pulled out and thrust back in. "Better?" He did it again, angling up slightly. Remus moaned. "Yes, I see it is." He started fucking Remus steadily. His hair swung forward with every stroke; it smelled, like Sirius himself, of crisp fallen leaves, warmed by the sun. Remus inhaled deeply, caught the intoxicating scent of Sirius' excitement and love, and moaned again. He turned his head and kissed Sirius' arm, bit the tender spot on the inner forearm. The arm moved as Sirius touched his cheek, slid his hand down and wrapped his long fingers around Remus' aching cock.

Remus lifted his head up off the pillow. "Siri..." Sirius leaned down and they kissed. He could still taste himself in Sirius' mouth. His head fell back again as Sirius started to stroke his cock in time with his thrusts, slowly at first, then speeding up. He made himself keep his eyes open so that he could watch Sirius' face, and saw that the blue eyes were staring at him equally intently. Remus shifted one of his legs, wound it around Sirius' waist, and tried to pull him even closer, even deeper. Pleasure shot through him with every thrust of the impaling cock, every strong stroke of Sirius' hand on his prick. He was still clinging to the headboard, giving himself over completely to Sirius, to the intense sensations his lover was arousing in him.

Sirius paused for an instant, withdrew slowly, and squeezed Remus' prick, rubbing his thumb over the tip. Then he shoved in again. Remus groaned as pleasure flooded through him and he came in Sirius' hand, contracting powerfully around the cock buried deep inside him. Sirius was biting his lip again, holding still. Gradually he began moving again; Remus raised his head once more and bit Sirius' shoulder and neck. With a shuddering sigh Sirius climaxed, then lowered himself on top of Remus, who let his legs fall to the bed.

Sirius kissed his neck, his cheek, his mouth. "You can let go now."

"Oh..." He unclenched his fingers carefully and forced his taut arms to relax, bringing them down from above his head.

Sirius slid to the side and picked up one of Remus' hands. "God, is the headboard still in one piece?" He kissed the imprinted marks on Remus' palm.

"Who cares?" Remus kissed him. He was still trying to catch his breath. Sirius was licking his hand now, repeating the pattern he'd traced earlier on Remus' thighs. "What is that?" Remus concentrated. He felt _love you, love you_ running over his skin. "Oh, Siri. Love you too."

"But you won't marry me." Sirius donned a pitiful look. The grin that threatened to escape rather spoiled the effect.

"Not in a million years," Remus said sternly. "You'll just have to settle for the current arrangement."

"Cohabitation?" Sirius twined his fingers through Remus'.

"That sounds a bit dry. Doesn't quite take everything into consideration." A kiss.

"How would you describe it, then?" Sirius was smiling.

Remus considered. Something in his lover's voice, despite the smile, indicated that he should answer this one seriously. "I suppose I'd say, um, sharing everything. Especially ourselves."

Sirius' smile grew wider. "Yes." He drew Remus into his embrace. "Moony? Will you smell me? My emotions?"

Remus sniffed. "Mm..."

"Well?" Sirius always liked it when Remus told him what he had smelled, as if hearing his own emotions spoken aloud confirmed them.

"Happiness. Love. Contentment." He grinned. "Sated desire."

Sirius petted his hair. "And you? What would I smell from you?"

He pushed his head into the caress. "The same, Siri. The same."

"Good." Warmly. A little pause. "I think I have a few more stanzas for that poem about your arse."

"That's nice." Remus pulled the covers up. "Why don't you write them down while I have a nap?" He yawned to demonstrate his exhaustion.

"What happened to sharing everything? Don't I get some of that nap?" Sirius was still running his fingers through Remus' hair.

"You can't nap if you're talking, Siri." He kissed his lover.

"Oh, right." Sirius rolled onto his back. "Come here." He arranged Remus so that he was on his side, nestled in the curve of Sirius' arm. "I do love you, you know."

"Still not marrying you," Remus mumbled into Sirius' neck. A question occurred to him. "What would you have done if I'd said yes?"

Sirius laughed. "You wouldn't have. I was safe." He kissed Remus' forehead. "Let's sleep now, and when we wake up I'll finish giving you that massage."

"'Kay." That was the kind of plan he liked. He let himself be lulled to sleep by the quiet sound of Sirius' even breathing and by his awareness of Sirius' love and contentment, wrapping him in an embrace as close as the physical one they also shared.

\--the end--


End file.
